Eggs are highly nutritious and have been prepared in many ways, with various spices and sauces to further enhance their natural appealing taste, aroma and appearance.
A search of the prior art with respect to the subject matter hereof has resulted in location of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,650,766, 4,469,708, 6,165,522, 6,261,611, 6,261,625 and 6,326,039.